Deus Ex Machina (Dios de la Máquina)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: OneShoot escrito hace un tiempo para la web HeroesSpain.


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers del capítulo 1x23. Lo escribí para un Challenge de la página Web HéroesSpain sobre finales alternativos de la primera temporada. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

**Deus ex Machina**

—Estás de coña —decía asombrado Sylar, sosteniendo el número de la _9ª Maravilla_—. ¿Así se creía Isaac que iba a morir? ¡Apuñalado por un pequeño imbécil! —espetaba irritado mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Ando en vilo.

—Hiro no es imbécil —respondía Ando henchido de orgullo.

_«Es un héroe y es mi amigo»_ pensaba para sí mismo.

—Tenías que haber visto la cara con la que me miraba cuando intentó matarme —se burló Sylar mientras aplicaba más presión sobre el nipón.

—No podrás llevarte mi cerebro —le retó, a pesar de su fastuoso destino.

—Por favor… ¿Para qué querría yo tu cerebro? —preguntaba indulgente.

_«Pero sí me interesa qué sabes de Peter Petrelli»_ pensó mientras empezaba su interrogatorio.

—¿Dónde está Peter Petrelli? —preguntaba Sylar mientras unas gotas de sangre salían del cuello de Ando.

—No lo sé —respondía Ando tercamente, Sylar esperaba que fuera mentira. Si no mataría una persona, sin sacar ningún provecho y no soportaba eso.

—¿Dónde está? —insistió un poco más, pero notó un cambio en la habitación. Otro corazón sonaba, y giró la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.

—¡Déjale! —le ordenó Hiro, con la espada desenfundada.

_«No parece el mismo»_ se dijo a si mismo Sylar. Era un superviviente y algo le decía que no subestimase a este contrincante.

—Pues va a ser que no —dijo manteniéndose concentrado en la telekinesia.

—He venido para salvarte —le dijo Hiro a su amigo, para darle ánimos. Pero Sylar acababa de recordar dónde había visto a esta insólita pareja antes: uno de los cuadros de Isaac Méndez.

—No has venido a eso —dijo Sylar al ver las piezas al completo—. Has venido a ser un Héroe.

Hiro Nakamura desvió su mirada, durante un instante y la posó en los fríos y ásperos ojos marrones de Sylar. No entendía qué decía.

—Has venido a parar la bomba humana, esa es tu misión —aclaró Sylar, aflojando la presa que tenía sobre Ando—. Y también es la mía.

—Miente —dijo Ando, en japonés, tras incorporarse e ir al lado de su amigo—. No le creas.

—Yo no soy la bomba humana —señaló un cuadro en el que aparecía un hombre explotando—. Peter Petrelli es el que va a hacer boom, si no lo impido.

Hiro Nakamura estaba dudando, mirando a los ojos de aquel asesino frío y despiadado. Pero no veía ningún engaño, Sylar realmente creía en las palabras que estaba pronunciando.

—Si me matas —exclamó acercándose, poco a poco, al alcance de la espada y tirando al suelo el comic del futuro—. Peter estallará y tú serás responsable por no haberlo impedido —terminó cuando se agachó un poco y el filo de la katana rozó su cuello.

Sylar tenía un código de honor, tal vez un retorcido código, pero le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Por qué vas a impedirlo? —preguntó sorprendido de sí mismo por seguirle la corriente.

—Es mi imperativo evolutivo, mi misión —respondió Sylar alzando un poco la vista, con una sonrisa insolente en el rostro—. Méndez podía ver el futuro, pero no tenía la voluntad de cambiarlo —continuó mirando el charco de sangre reseca que había en el piso—. Ahora he adquirido su poder y su imperativo evolutivo, y yo sí voy a hacerlo por él.

—Eres un villano. Asesinaste a Charlie —le recordó Ando al ver que Hiro empezaba a dudar y aflojaba el apoyo de la espada, alguien tenía que darle confianza cuando su coraje empezaba a flaquear. Pero Hiro reaccionó de una manera inesperada, le dio la razón a Sylar.

—No es lo mismo —le respondió volviendo su mirada hacia Ando, pero con la espada posada en el cuello de Sylar—. Charlie iba a morir por mucho que intentase salvarla.

Ando lo miraba de hito en hito, no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. En cambio Sylar estaba complacido, al fin había encontrado alguien como él. Alguien que no tuviese miedo en usar su poder, alguien que sí se merecía lo que le habían dado.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Hiro a Sylar, tras retirar el filo de la Kensei, pero sin enfundarla.

_«Pararé la bomba, es mi misión» _pensaba mientras mirada a su enemigo jurado. Sylar se incorporó un poco y echó un vistazo al cuadro de la plaza Kirby. No quería seguir esos cuadros, Isaac había acabado muerto debido a eso. Odiaba la idea de estar atado a un destino.

—Lo encontraremos en la plaza Kirby, ahí lo detendremos —comentó molesto por no poder ver el final del encuentro que había pintado—. Será mejor que vayamos y le esperemos —terminó diciendo y tanto Hiro como Sylar se pusieron en movimiento, pero Ando no se movía.

—¡HIRO! —le recriminó su compañero, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nakamura se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal a Sylar para que le esperase.

—Ponte a salvo, Ando —dijo Hiro Nakamura en japonés—. Me da igual que me odies, pero sal de la ciudad —salió por la puerta junto con Sylar y dejando estupefacto a Ando, él cual apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la plaza Kirby, Sylar se preguntaba contra qué se estaba enfrentando. Por lo visto, Peter Petrelli seguía estando vivo. A pesar de que ya lo había matado dos veces y no tenía ni idea cual era la habilidad del buen samaritano Petrelli.

—¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente Peter Petrelli? —preguntó mientras bajaban en el ascensor del edificio de Isaac. Hiro apenas le dirigía la mirada, pero le contestó reciamente.

—Absorbe habilidades cuando está cerca de alguien —dijo Hiro en su inglés con un fuerte acento nipón, tras acordarse de lo que le había contado Ando. Sylar recapacitaba sobre lo que le acababa de contar el japonés. Peter se parecía mucho más a él de lo que le gustaría, sería muy difícil encontrar la solución a este rompecabezas. Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Méndez, Ando empezaba a dudar sobre la situación y se preguntaba si no tenía que haber acompañado a Hiro y a Sylar.

—¡Alto ahí! —sonó una voz que lo paralizó al fondo del loft—. ¡Deja en el suelo la espada y pon las manos en alto! —ordenaba el agente de la policía Matt Parkman con el arma en ristre.

—No he hecho nada —respondía éste mientras soltaba la espada y hacia lo que le ordenaba.

_«Primero Esperanza y ahora esto, ¿por qué siempre estoy en el sitio y momento equivocados?»_ pensaba Ando para su desconsuelo.

—Eso lo veremos —continuaba Parkman, mientras recogía la katana y se disponía a encontrar respuestas en la mente de aquel tipo—. ¡Espera! ¿Quién ha hecho qué? —dijo sorprendiéndose de lo que veía en la mente del nipón.

_«_¿_Sylar ahora tenía ayuda?»_

Mientras tanto Sylar y Hiro ya estaban en la plaza Kirby dispuestos a completar su misión, para la que estaban destinados.

—Cuando llegue Peter yo me ocuparé de él —explicaba Sylar a Hiro, mientras este se preparaba para el combate—. Tú te ocupas de los demás inconvenientes. Pero recuerda que lo importante es impedir que Petrelli estalle...

—... cueste lo que cueste –continuó Hiro.

Comprobó el filo de la Kensei.

Ahora entendía por qué el Peter del futuro tenía esa extraña cicatriz en la frente, era el corte de la Kensei. El Hiro del futuro había cometido un error al apuñalar a Sylar, y había intentado acabar con Petrelli sin éxito. El peligro siempre había estado en Peter, él no controlaba sus poderes.

—Ya están aquí —indicó Sylar en susurro al ver cómo entraban en la plaza dos figuras—. Yo me ocupo del de las gafas —añadió con una sonrisa mordaz mientras se acercaban a los recién llegados.

A cinco manzanas de allí una triste despedida se producía.

—Ya tengo una familia —susurraba Claire al oído de Nathan y seguidamente se lanzaba a través del cristal del quinceavo piso.

_«Peter confía en mí para detenerle»_ pensaba Claire antes de impactar contra el suelo.

—No confía en ti —exclamó tras levantarse del suelo mirando hacia arriba.

—... ún lugar al descubierto –logró decir Peter, segundos antes de que Sylar llegara a su lado. Bennet salió despedido contra la pared en un suspiro. Mientras Peter observaba sorprendido como Hiro Nakamura arremetía contra él.

—Hiro, soy yo —lograba decir tras poder esquivar la primera arremetida tirándose al suelo—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Te crees que voy a dejar que arruines todo? —decía Sylar mientras Hiro se hacía a un lado. En esos instantes salían en tropel del edificio Kirby la familia Hawkins y Mohinder Suresh acompañado de Molly Walter.

_«¡Dios mío, Sylar!»_ pensaba Mohinder viendo la extraña escena que ocurría al lado de la fuente. Y a dos manzanas de la batalla, Claire Bennet se dirigía raudamente hacia su destino.

—¿Creías en realidad que podrías detenerme? —espetó Sylar con un tono sarcástico. Alzó una mano y Petrelli estaba en vilo, mientras Hiro Nakamura se las tenía que ver con un enemigo a su altura.

—Apártate enano —insultó la feroz Jessica a Hiro, tras salir a flote de nuevo y avanzaba con paso firme hacia Sylar. Pero de repente aquella cucaracha ya no estaba enfrente de ella. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver una cosa borrosa por su izquierda. Cuando la empuñadura de la kensei se estampó en su abdomen.

—¡Tramposo, hij...! —blasfemó tras verlo desaparecer—. Te voy a... —articuló antes de volver a recibir otro golpe en la boca.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Hiro Nakamura cuando Niki escupió unas gotas de sangre, retomando el control.

_«Serás mal nacido»_ pensaba la ex-stripper.

—¡Papá te necesita!—suplicó Micah al ver que su padre se estaba poniendo blanco.

En cambio Sylar y Peter estaban igualados. Peter había logrado lanzarle dentro de la fuente, pero Sylar aprovechaba cada uno de sus poderes. Cuando Peter se dirigió a la fuente, Sylar no estaba.

—¡Sorpresa! —soltó Sylar desde las alturas lanzándose contra él con todo su peso. Logrando hundirle bajo el agua. Pero Peter se levantó y lo lanzó al pavimento de nuevo. Y acto seguido le estampaba contra la cara el parquímetro que Sylar había usado antes. Mientras con el corazón a cien, llegaba Claire a socorrer a su padre.

—¡Muérete! —decía Peter con todo el odio de su corazón, cuando se disponía a rematarlo. Pero de pronto todo se quedó en silencio—. ¿Qué demonios...? —logró articular antes de notar un dolor agudo y lacerante en el antebrazo de un corte de la katana. El parquímetro se le cayó de las manos y Hiro devolvió a la normalidad el tiempo. Pero Claire se lanzaba hacia la plaza para equilibrar la balanza.

—No quiero hacert... —logró articular Hiro, antes quedarse pasmado al ver cómo Claire se lanzaba de lleno al filo del arma. Soltó la kensei, asqueado de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero Claire no se desplomó muerta, sino que sacó el arma del abdomen y arremetió contra el estupefacto Hiro.

_BANG, BANG_

Dos disparos resonaron en la plaza y la figura de Claire se desplomó como un saco.

_«¡Has matado a la animadora!_» pensaba el recién llegado Ando.

Parkman con el arma humeante en las manos, se encogió de hombros:

—No durará mucho así.

Mientras tanto Peter Petrelli continuaba golpeando a Sylar a puñetazo limpio. Hasta que un zumbido rítmico empezó sonar y la piel de este empezó a brillar.

—Espera… ¡No! ¡NOOoo! —gritó al darse cuenta que la reacción en cadena empezaba.

—Eso te convierte en villano, Peter. Y yo en el héroe —ironizó Sylar observando como esa maraña de dudas humana, llamada Peter Petrelli, zumbaba cada vez más alto.

—¡No quiero matar a nadie! —suplicaba Peter a Sylar con los ojos fijos en él. A Sylar le recordó a él antes de aceptar su destino, cuando era el patético Gabriel Gray.

—Estás roto —comenzó a decir Sylar, mientras se acercaba paso a paso a Peter—. Y te voy a dar la pieza que te falta.

Peter no comprendía que estaba diciendo, hasta que de pronto todo era diáfano. Todo encajaba perfectamente, un engranaje tras otro en una perfección divina. Comprendió de inmediato que éste era el poder de Sylar.

Parar la explosión no sólo era posible, sino facilísimo.

—¿Así es como ves a las personas? ¿Cómo maquinas? —preguntó Peter, asqueado por ese poder carente de emociones, después de que dejase de brillar. Claire se reincorporó del suelo escupiendo las balas y los miraba a los dos, sorprendida.

—Es repugnante, lo sé —contestó Sylar, dándole la espalda—. Pero funciona —añadió alzándose en vuelo y perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

FIN


End file.
